I Will Always Love You
by TheGodMachine
Summary: Songfic! soon to be Madame Giry confesses her feelings to Erik. Be warned this is an ErikGiry romance so please no flames


**An: **I own none of the Characters or the song "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston. So please don't flame me but this is Antoinette/Erik fic

**I Will Always Love you**

Antoinette Jules escaped the throng ballet dancers and quickly made her way down to the cellars.

Erik, as she expected, was already there waiting for her. He stood inside the gondola with an oar in one hand and large cape draped over his shoulders. Half of his face was covered with a white mask but the revealed side gave a hint of a smile at her presence.

Antoinette giggled as she walked closer to him. "Good evening, 'Monsieur' Erik."

Erik outstretched his hand for the young ballerina to take, which she did, and helped her step into the tiny boat.

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way._

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you_

_Every step of the way._

"I was afraid you had abandoned me," He said as Antoinette seated herself in front of him. His voice was spiteful and she knew he was still upset about her engagement to Christoph Giry. He had been heartbroken when she announced it to him and had refused to see her for two days. On the third day he finally relented and allowed her to enter his caverns but their friendship had changed.

It was no longer free and easy going but tense and Antoinette constantly found herself checking her thoughts before she spoke them aloud as to not upset him.

She cared for him deeply and wished not to upset him. As he rowed through the underground river she leaned back and rested her head to his legs. She felt him stiffen but relax quickly. She could honestly say that she cared more for him then she did for her own fiancé. Christoph was nothing more to her than a betroth.

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_You my darling you, mmm ..._

"I hope you know, Erik," she mumbled, "that I will miss you, very much, in fact."

Erik didn't say anything but turned to see that he had stopped the gondola at the edge of higher ground and had stepped out of the boat with an outstretched hand for her.

She took it and let him lead her from the boat into his home.

"I know," he whispered.

"Erik…I," She stopped. She didn't know what to say but just stared at him. She knew him for five years. She was merely twelve years old when she saved him from the gypsies and he was only ten. They both were so young than and innocent too.

Now at seventeen her innocence had disappeared and she had become a young woman. He had grown too. He was much more mature, for sure, at just the age fifteen and had grown into his body. He had become lean and muscular after moving his furniture around and causing havoc on the ballerinas.

They had become so close that Antoinette couldn't tell what she was feeling.

_Bittersweet memories,_

_That is all I'm taking with me._

_So goodbye, please don't cry._

_We both know I'm not what you, you need._

"Erik…" She said but her thoughts became jumbled inside her mind as he walked closer to her. He was now right front of her. "Erik, I love you."

He didn't say anything to her but close the distance between their mouths. She was shocked but pleasantly so, somehow being in his arms felt so right.

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

She broke the kiss and stared up at him. He seemed suddenly bashful and light blush tinged his cheeks.

"Antoinette, I'm sorry," He spoke and suddenly turned his back to her. When he spoke again his voice was cold and devoid of emotion: "You're getting married next week—"

"Erik, shhh!" She said and walked up behind him. "Forget about Christoph, he's not important here. Right now there is only you and me and what I have to say."

He was quiet and listened.

"I care for you Erik, so very much. If I didn't I wouldn't be here at all. I would be upstairs in a hotel suite down the street with Christoph, ready to resign to my fait. So don't ruin this." She spoke softly and reached out gently to stroke his face. "Erik, I'm 'in love' with you," She spoke strongly again.

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have_

_All you've dreamed of._

_And I wish for you joy_

_And happiness._

_But above all this, I wish you love._

He turned and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Then why are you marrying him?" He asked painfully. This was the first time, Antoinette noticed, that she had ever seen him cry.

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

"Because…because I have to, you wouldn't understand." She said.

"'I wouldn't understand'," He questioned. His voice had become deep with anger and annoyance. "Than make me, Anne. Because apparently I don't understand anything. You're playing with my emotions and its killing me."

"Erik—"

"Stop this, Antoinette, and tell me."

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

She was quiet and felt her eyes water too. "How could this have happened to me?" Her voice was deep with emotion. "I've been so careful about everything but when I first met him he seemed so different." By now she was off in her own world rethinking the day she first met Christoph. She was so distracted that she had even turned away from Erik and was staring at a cavern wall. "There was wine and roses everywhere. All I remember is drinking so much wine—"

"Antoinette, get to the point."

"I'm pregnant."

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

He was quiet and Antoinette feared to know what he thought but despite that she hated the silence more.

"Erik, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I don't know what to do anymore." She broke down into thick tears and sobs and collapsed to the floor. She didn't care if she got dirty or scratched or if her cloths were ruined. All she wanted was to know was that Erik wasn't mad at her anymore.

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

She felt his arms wrap around her but she still did not stop crying. He simply held her in his arms and whispered to her that everything would be all right.

"No it won't!" She sobbed harder. "I've ruined everything for us."

"No you haven't," Erik said and pain so deep was evident in his voice. It was very hard to say this to her. "You're going to have a baby. You'll like that, I know."

"Erik—"

He ignored her and continued. "You'll come back here won't you, and we'll still see each other. This isn't goodbye." He whispered this in her ear and gently leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Because I love you, too."

_I, I will always love you._

_You, darling I love you._

_I'll always, I'll always love you._


End file.
